The present invention relates in general to priming devices for use with hydraulic pumping devices and pertains, more particularly, to an in-line priming device for use between a vacuum hose and a hydraulic pump as used with a conventional poolside skimmer/vacuum system. The priming device of this invention significantly improves the conventional poolside skimmer/vacuum system by decreasing the time and inconvenience of skimmer hose priming.
With conventional poolside skimmer/vacuum systems it is necessary to prefill the vacuum hose with fluid (e.g. water) before attachment of the skimmer/vacuum fittings and the hydraulic pump. Typically, a hydraulic pump cannot operate properly until the air within the system is purged. That is, the hydraulic pump must be primed with a fluid. Alternatives to the present invention include manual siphoning of air from the hose through the user's lungs, utilization of an auxiliary non-hydraulic pump, or holding the length of the hose under water until it completely fills. (It is important to note that a lightweight hose full of air is very buoyant and is therefore difficult to hold under water.) As such, all of the conventional alternatives are undesirable from both a convenience and efficiency standpoint.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an in-line priming device which is capable of being substantially immersed in the fluid to be pumped such that the hydraulic pump can alternatively siphon fluid through a plurality of apertures in the in-line priming device rather than rely on a recently immersed vacuum hose, often containing a fluid/air mixture, for sufficient fluid to maintain its prime.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an in-line priming device that is adapted for quick installation between a vacuum hose, a skimmer/filter basket assembly and a hydraulic pump of a conventional poolside skimmer/vacuum system.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an in-line priming device having closing means which are capable of regulating the amount of fluid passing through the plurality of apertures of the in-line device such that the plurality of apertures can be substantially closed as the air is purged from the vacuum hose, thereby maximizing suction through the vacuum hose.